thecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Snowflake
Two boys walked down the hall and one girl was behind them. The boys were friends but the girl was all alone. She had no friends and hardly a life. The girl was made fun of, everyone hated he. She preferred to be alone at all times and to avoid people. People didn't like her and she didn't like them. She carried a knife in her shoe. She had been through enough to know the world was dangerous and it made her feel safe. Her parents hated her and they had even wished death upon her. She couldn't ask them for anything and was left without stuff she needed. She was fed and she slept that was all that mattered to her parents. One remark on a day like that would have set her off and one of the boys was determined to do so. He wanted to see her upset or ready to die or worse. He didn't care. To everyone in that school she was ugly and pathetic and deserved to die along with her friend May who had died a year ago in a car wreck. That was her only friend she ever had. The other boy didn't think it was wise of his friend to make this girl upset. He knew the girl name was Blair Abigail Mer and her parents were awful to her but his friend couldn't help himself. He turned around and said something to Blair and it ended in nobody likes you. How one boy felt angry at his friend for doing that, everyone else laughed. Blair was upset. Something in her finally had enough. A girl walked by and pushed Blair into the wall causing her to drop her books. Blair's long black hair was in her face and she pushed it aside. It was sad because even the teachers were laughing. Blair continued to walk to class behind the boys. They were fighting about what just happened. Blair gets her knife out of her shoe. She hides it until she gets behind the boy who started it all. She kills him and carves his eyes out. The other boy runs and everyone is staring hoping that what they are seeing is a nightmare but it isn't. The girl who had pushed her is throwing up in the trash can. Teachers are coming down the halls. Blair runs out of the school with nothing but her knife and the eyes of that one boy. She runs as fast as she could to her house. Her parents were at work. She runs into the kitchen and grabs a glass jar and puts the eyes in it. She tries to figure out what liquid to put in the jar with the eyes and the first thing she sees is oil. She puts it in the jar. She goes up to her room and brushes her hair after sitting the jar onto the desk in her room. She hears sirens in the distance. She is pretty sure that they are coming to her house to arrest her and take her to a mental health facility. Everyone had told her she belonged there. She tries not to cry because of what she had done. She stares out her window. She sees her parents car pull up and they step out and come into the house. They talk about the deal they had just made with the cops and judge about her and how they were going to send her off to get help. That's when Blair had heard enough. When nighttime arrived and her parents went to bed, Blair went into the kitchen and got a knife and killed her parents and put their eyes in with the other pair. By now she was covered in blood and she left the house with her knife and the jar. She made her way to the other boy's house and she got in his room and wrote in blood: Watch Your Eyes ~Bloody Snowflake AKA Blair. She left him alive and after that cops were finding a lot of people dead killed by Bloody Snowflake. Then after three months of Bloody Snowflake killing she just vanished. Everyone made conclusions that she was in the woods and ended up dying out there and others say that Slenderman made her a proxy. Then two years later she reappeared killing with others. Nobody really knew what happened to her for them two years.